


Finding Niall

by Gizzelle_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Established Relationship Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Harry and Louis And Liam Go Through The Houses Obstacles To Find Him, Harry and Louis Have Been Dating For 5 Years, Kidnapped On The Night Of His Birthday, Larry conforting Liam, Liam Misses Niall, Liam and Niall have been dating for 4 years, Louis and Harry Feel Bad For Liam, M/M, Niall Is Taken By A Masked Man, Swearing, Tricked-Out House, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzelle_Tomlinson/pseuds/Gizzelle_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall's birthday so the boys threw a party for him. After the party, everyone went home, except for Niall. Niall's mother called the boys to check whether he went to any of their houses for a sleepover, but all of them said no, he didn't. </p><p>Two days passed and no one has heard from him, but on the third night, Liam, Louis, and Harry receive a letter. The letter is from a Masked Man who owns a large house in Manchester. Once they get there, they find out that the house is tricked-out with obstacles they have to complete in order to get Niall back, but there are two rules they have to follow.</p><p>Rule #1: They must come alone and no one but them will know where they're going or why they're going there.</p><p>Rule #2: They can't bring anything besides themselves and the clothes on their body. No phones, pocket knives, gum, water, or food allowed.</p><p>"Once you've completed everything, you can get your beloved Niall back. Hold tight, don't kill yourself, and oh, have fun." He smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Woop! Woop!

"Sick party mate! You having a good time?" 

 

"Yeah, how about you?" 

 

"I'm having the time of my life." 

 

"Good. Good." 

 

Niall's 21st birthday party was the best party he has ever had in his entire life. He was surrounded by his amazing friends and family and he couldn't have asked for anything better. 

 

 

"Hey mate, I think some bloke over there is eyeing you." Niall's friend mentioned while motioning over to Liam. 

 

 

"Oh, it's just Liam. I'll go see what he wants." Niall said while walking towards his boyfriend of four years. 

 

 

"Hey babe, what's up?" Niall greeted. 

 

 

"Nothing. I just feel a bit off today." Liam admitted. "I don't know what it is. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it won't go away." 

 

 

"Was it because you saw me talking to that guy over there? Relax, you don't have to be jealous. I'm all yours." Niall assured, smiling. 

 

 

"No. No, it's not that. I've had this feeling ever since Harry, Louis, and I started to prepare this party for you." 

 

 

"Maybe you should take some medicine." Niall advised. 

 

 

"I did, but nothing worked." 

 

 

"It'll probably go away. Here, just take a seat." 

 

 

* 

 

 

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Louis questioned. 

 

 

"I don't know. It's probably not good because Niall looks concerned and Liam looks like he's going to throw up." Harry answered. 

 

 

"Should we go over there and check if they're okay?" 

 

 

"Yeah, let's go." 

 

 

* 

 

 

"We can just end the party now and go hom-" 

 

 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry chimed in with a charming smile. 

 

 

"We need to end the party and go home." Niall stated with a sigh. 

 

 

"End the party? Why?" Louis questioned. 

 

 

"Liam is having a bad feeling about all this." Niall answered. 

 

 

"Niall look, don't do that. This is your party. I want you to have a great time. Don't worry about me. It's a just little stomach ache is all." Liam tried to reason. 

 

 

"Are you sure because I can end the party right now and we can go home." 

 

 

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on ahead and have the time of your life." 

 

 

"Okay, but if at anytime you need me to end the party, I will. Okay?" 

 

 

"Okay, babe. I love you." 

 

 

"I love you too." Niall said before kissing his lips and walking away. 

 

 

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Harry chuckled. 

 

 

* 

 

 

The party ended around 11:30 pm. Harry and Louis drove home together, but not before dropping Liam off at his house. Niall refused a ride from them because he wanted to stay back and clean up the place. Louis said that it would better if they came back the next day to clean up, but Niall still refused to leave. They knew it was no use to argue so they just left. The moment they drove off the parking lot, Liam's stomach felt like it fell out of ass and onto the car seat. Liam knew something was wrong and he knew well that leaving Niall there alone was a bad idea and it turns out Liam was right. 

 

 

* 

 

 

The next morning rolls around and Niall's mother had noticed that Niall wasn't home. She didn't think much of it because sometimes he has sleepovers at Liam's house without telling her. She decided to call and check up on them. 

 

 

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered. 

 

 

"Liam, sweetheart, good morning. I apologize for awakening you, but I would like to know if my son is there with you?" 

 

 

"Niall? No, he isn't here." 

 

 

"He's not? He didn't come home with you last night?" She asked a little bit worried. 

 

 

"No, is he not with you?" 

 

 

"I checked his room and he's not there." 

 

 

Liam is now starting to get worried and that feeling in his stomach returned in full force. 

 

 

"Okay, well, I'll call Louis and Harry to see if he's there with them." 

 

 

"Thanks, Love. I'll call his phone. Maybe he went out to get something and didn't want to wake me." 

 

 

"Yeah, maybe." 

 

 

"Bye, Love." 

 

 

"Bye." 

 

 

* 

 

 

"Harry, mate, is Niall with you?" Liam asked. 

 

 

"No, why?" 

 

 

"His mum said he wasn't home and she called to ask me if he was here with me." 

 

 

"Sorry mate, but he's not here." 

 

 

"D'think he fell asleep while cleaning up the place?" Louis added from behind Harry. 

 

 

"I'll go check if he's there." 

 

 

"Okay, stay safe. Hope you find him." 

 

 

"I do too." 

 

 

* 

 

 

It's been a total of three days since Niall went missing. Niall's mother has been weeping non-stop and Liam hasn't left his room or answered his cell phone. Harry and Louis would occasionally go to his house to check up on him and make sure he doesn't do something crazy or become lonely because losing the love of your life is very painful and it's something that no one should be experiencing, especially at a young age. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Night falls and Harry and Louis decide to have a sleepover at Liam's apartment. Liam hasn't been very talkative, but they try to comfort him by rubbing his back and playing music that he likes. They made sure it was all up-beat so he wouldn't get even more sad than he already is. They also try to persuade him to take a shower because after three days a person really does start to smell. They eventually get him to shower which Is a huge step forward considering he's been in bed laying face down for three days and barely moving. 

 

 

After Liam was done, Harry and Louis changed his bed sheets and put on new ones. They said their goodnight's to him and turned the light off before taking refuge in Liam's spare room for the night. All three fell asleep within minutes. They were so much of heavy sleepers that they couldn't hear someone opening up Liam's front door. 

 

 

* 

 

 

A dark figure opened the wooden door. He knew Liam would be too depressed to lock anything in his house so it was easy to just open the door. He slowly stepped inside his apartment and shut the door so the breeze from the outside wouldn't drift in. He walked towards Liam on his mattress and looked down upon his figure under the blanket. He chuckled and set down a letter next to him. 

 

 

He then walked into Liam's spare room where Harry and Louis are sleeping. He set down two letters; one letter for Harry and another for Louis. Each one was personalized, yet all had only one purpose. 

 

 

He then exited the room quickly, but he stopped at the front door. He began to pull out a glove that was soaked in something red. He put on the glove and wrote 'Niall' on the front door. He turned around to look at Liam one more time before ginning and running off.


	2. Gizmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! NEW CHAPTER!

Liam was the first to wake up. That was the first time he slept well since Niall left. He thought that it was due to Harry and Louis' presence in his home. He was very lonely and having his best friends near him made him feel at ease. 

 

Liam threw his blanket off of his body and stood up to stretch. He turned to look at his empty bed and sighed. 

 

"I miss you, Niall." Liam whispered to himself. 

 

He noticed there was something white near his pillow. It seems to be a letter with 'Liam' written on it. His eyes furrowed before he leaned down to pick it up. He tried to think of who had written him a letter, but then he remembered it was probably Harry and Louis' way of talking to him. To them, talking to him is like talking to a brick wall because he won't reply back. He smiled to himself and opened the letter. After reading the first few sentences, his smile vanished. 

 

"Dear Liam, 

 

There's no need to mope around. You're boyfriend is perfectly fine. He's right here with me." 

 

Liam was in shock, but he kept reading. 

 

"As I write this letter, my assistant is tying him up and gagging his loud mouth shut." 

 

Anger started to boil up inside of Liam knowing that this is probably going to turn into a ransom letter. 

 

"He isn't hurt. Well, at least not badly. He does have minor bruises and scratches, but that's only because he wouldn't comply with us. Also, I carved a word into his ankle with my pocket knife, but other than that, he's perfectly fine." 

 

Liam knew he probably had a smirk on his face while writing this. The person who kidnapped Niall is saying that as if it were a casual thing to say. Whoever wrote this was absolutely disgusting. How could someone do this to another person? Liam is reluctant to keep reading, but he knew he had to. 

 

"He lost a good amount of blood as you can see." 

 

"As you can see?" Liam repeated to himself. What does he mean by 'As you can see'? 

 

"If you haven't noticed yet, you should look up, towards the front door." 

 

Liam slowly rose his head up from the letter and was taken aback when his eyes landed on his front door. There, written in blood, was Niall's name. Liam can't believe this. He feels like he's going to pass out or vomit. Those bastards cut Niall up and collected his blood just to paint it onto his wall. 

 

"Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, let's get down to business. I expect you, Harry, and Louis to be at 37 Stafford Road, Eccles, Manchester M30, United Kingdom tomorrow at 9:30 exactly, but there are some rules you have to follow. If you fuck up at any time, you can kiss Niall's sorry ass goodbye. Depending on what exactly you fuck up, I might give you another chance, seeing as messing up some things that are minor wouldn't put me in a position of getting caught. Also, don't mistake me giving you another chance to get your boyfriend Niall back as something of a weakness because if you do fuck up something minor, a punishment will ensue either on you three boys or on Niall. Understand? 

 

There are only two rules you must follow: 

 

Rule #1: You three must come alone and no one but you three will know where you're going or why you're going there. 

 

Rule #2: You can't bring anything besides yourself and the clothes on your body. No phones, pocket knives, gum, water, or food allowed. 

 

A black van will be there to pick you up. Don't be surprised if a bag gets put over head and your arms and legs get tied together. Anything else you would need to know will be explained once you arrive at my home. Hope everything goes well. See you tomorrow night. Sincerely, Gizmo." 

 

Liam sat on his bed. He couldn't believe a word he just read. The pains in his stomach returned once again and the feeling of throwing up was increasing. He ran towards the toilet and emptied out his stomach. The stomach pain does not come close to the feeling of knowing the love of his life was put through so much pain. He can imagine the screams of Niall as his captor presses his pocket knife into Niall's ankle and began to carve an unknown word. He can imagine the tears rolling down his cheeks as his blood would drop onto the floor. He can also imagine Niall's mental state and how that would scar him for the rest of his life. 

 

Everything was terrible, but it became worse when he dragged Louis and Harry into this. It could've just been him going there and doing whatever to get Niall back. Now that he knows that he has to bring Harry and Louis along frightens him because they're getting put into something they didn't need to be in. 

 

'Maybe I can hide the letter and never tell those two about it.' Liam thought to himself. 'I can just go alone and take whatever punishmen-' 

 

"Hey Liam, can we talk to you about thi-" Louis began, but didn't finish. 

 

"Are you okay?" Harry spoke. 

 

Liam didn't respond. 

 

"I can see you got a letter too." Louis frowned. 

 

Liam looked down at his right hand which held the letter. He sighed as he saw that both Harry and Louis had letters of their own from Gizmo. 

 

"Should we go through with this?" Louis questioned. 

 

"I think we should. It's the only way we will get Niall back." Harry answered. 

 

"What do you think he will to us once we get there?" Louis asked. 

 

"Hopefully nothing bad. I couldn't bare to see you guys get hurt." Harry replied. 

 

Everyone was silent. Only Louis dared to say something next. 

 

"Liam.." Louis trailed off. "Are you willing to do this?" 

 

Liam stayed quiet, but eventually answered. "...Yeah."


	3. Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's freaks out. Emotional stuff.

Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Louis was flipping through a recipe book. Everything, but the sizzling of the eggs in the pan, was silent. Liam has been on the bathroom floor ever since he read that letter this morning and has refused to come out. Louis and Harry sat down his breakfast right next to him on the floor, but he just looked at it and turned away. They couldn't help but notice that his eyes were red from all the tears he's been shedding. It pained them to see him this way. 

 

"Eat up. Okay Li?" Harry encouraged. 

 

Liam didn't reply. Harry decided to shut the bathroom door and leave him there in peace. He can only imagine what he's going through. If Harry ever lost Louis, he wouldn't even know what he'd do. Louis was his best friend, boyfriend, and the person he eventually wants to marry. Losing Louis means losing all of that and he just could not imagine his life without him. Seeing Liam like this kind of reminds him to treasure what he has. To treasure Louis and all he has given him because he can be taken from him at any moment. 

 

So, when Harry enters back into the kitchen, he walks up behind Louis and embraces him. He stays there until Louis speaks up a few moments later. 

 

"H-Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked before smiling and turning around to look at Harry. 

 

"Nothing. I just love you is all." 

 

Louis smiled before chuckling and replying with, "I love you too." 

 

Harry pecked Louis' lips before he walked towards a cabinet to retrieve a plate. 

 

"Did Liam eat?" Louis already knew the answer, but it couldn't hurt to ask. 

 

Harry sighed and answered, "No. Liam just looked at the food and turned away from it." 

 

Louis shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he's beating himself up for this. I'm kind of being a hypocrite for saying that because I know I'll act that way if I ever receive news of your disappearance. I'd be a fucking mess." 

 

Harry smiled to himself a little knowing that Louis will be affected strongly if he were to ever be taken away from him. He already knew he would, but hearing it be said out loud made Harry's heart flutter. 

 

"Thanks Boo. I know you would." 

 

They were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke up again. 

 

"Liam was crying. His eyes were stained red and tears were rolling down his cheeks." 

 

Hearing that made Louis' heart sink in his chest. Yes they felt bad and they wanted to cry too, but they had to be strong for Liam. Everything hit Liam and Niall's mother the hardest and the responsibility of keeping everyone sane fell upon Harry and Louis. That is, until they heard multiple bangs and screams coming from the bathroom. 

 

"Why! Why! Why did this have to happen to him! Why! Why! Whyyy!" Liam exclaimed while punching the wall. "I can't take this anymore!" 

 

Harry and Louis both ran towards the bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked. 

 

"Liam!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "Liam! Are you okay? Let us in!" 

 

"No! No! Everything's my fault! It's my fault he's gone!" Liam screamed. You can clearly hear the pain and the hurt in his voice. You can also tell he's crying. 

 

"Liam! Please! Open the door!" Louis pleaded. 

 

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him there!" Liam began to pound harder onto the walls. 

 

"Liam you need to stop this! You're hurting yourself!" Harry exclaimed, pushing on the door. 

 

"I can't! I can't! He's gone! He's gone forever!" 

 

"Liam! Please!" 

 

Harry and Louis realized nothing they did helped. Tears were rolling down their faces as well. 

 

Liam curled into a ball on the floor and screamed in pain. 

 

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Liam shouted repeatedly. 

 

Harry and Louis sat on the floor right outside of the bathroom, hopeless. They're forced to just sit and do nothing. It was the worst feeling in the world to hear your friend be in so much pain while you can't do anything about it. They sat there hugging each other tightly while listening to Liam shouting and hitting the wall. 

 

"It's okay. We'll get through this." Harry assured Louis. 

 

"It hurts Harry. I don't want him this way." Louis cried. 

 

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't! My Love! My Life! Gone! Gone! Gone!" 

 

More tears rolled down their faces and neither had the strength to wipe them away. Louis tried to cover his ears so he can at least block out some of the noise. The pain was too much to handle. Harry still held Louis tight as they sat there; hoping Liam would get better. 

 

* 

 

It was seven in the afternoon and it was almost time for the three of them to be heading towards the address Gizmo left on the letter. Liam did eventually calm down and open the bathroom door. Harry and Louis found out that Liam had blood on his knuckles from punching the wall so they cleaned him up before wrapping bandages around it. 

 

Harry told Louis that he should stay at Liam's house to watch over him while he goes out to check up on Niall's mother. Harry made sure to give Louis an extra long hug and a more passionate kiss before he left. Knowing that Louis could be taken from him at any time, made him realize all the things he took for granted like being able to hug, kiss, and even talk to him whenever he wanted to. And it really does suck when you're not able to do any of that. 

 

* 

 

Harry found out that Niall's mother was doing okay. He's glad that she's eating and communicating. He's even pleased about the smile that came upon her face when he came to visit her. Nothing is as great as knowing the people you love are doing okay. 

 

Tonight was the night he was leaving and might not come back so before he left her house he encouraged her to not let anything put her down or make her feel sad. He wanted her to keep moving on with life and to be strong, but he made sure not to let her know about what he and the lads were gonna do. 

 

"Be careful walking home okay?" She said as a demand more than a question. 

 

"I will." Harry replied with a small smile. "I'm sure gonna miss you" Harry says to himself thinking that this is probably the last time he was going to see her. 

 

"Bye, Love." 

 

"Goodbye." 

 

* 

 

Harry stepped inside Liam's house. He was startled by the sudden hug he received from Louis. 

 

"What took you so long? I was starting to think they took you too." Louis nearly yelled. 

 

"Well, her house is a bit far from here, you know." Harry answered. 

 

"You should start walking faster then, I nearly died of a heart attack." Louis advised, walking away from him. 

 

"If I knew you were dying of a heart attack, I would've sprinted my way here." Harry added while reaching out for Louis hand to pull him back closer. "Don't be mad. I love you." 

 

"Oh, yeah. Of course loving you is a legitimate reason to not be mad at you." Louis scoffed. 

 

"Glad we are on the same page then." Harry smirked. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and they both leaned in for a kiss, but not without hearing Liam's groan from behind. 

 

"Stop rubbing it in." Liam deadpans from the kitchen. 

 

"Are you guys ready to go? I want to be there before 9 pm." 

 

"But we don't have to be there unti-" 

 

"I want to be there before 9 pm." Liam interrupts. 

 

"Okay then." Harry says before removing items from his pockets. "Don't forget to empty out your pockets of everything. Remember? No keys, water, food, gum, or anything else of the matter." 

 

"We did that while you were gone. So, we're just waiting on you now." Louis says. 

 

"Oh, really? Okay then, let's go." Harry says before they're all out the door and walking towards their destination that's 45 minutes away.


	4. Soundness of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get taken.

Liam, Louis, and Harry eventually reached their destination. After their forty-five minute walk, their legs nearly gave out so they decided to sit on the curb. The address lead them to a three story house. It looked as if were vacant for years. Liam glared ominously at it and the weird feeling in his stomach arose. He shook his head, trying to get his mind off the bad aura the house was radiating. 

 

"How long have we been waiting here? Do any of you know the time?" Louis asked. 

 

"We don't have our phones and I forgot to check the time before we left." Harry answered. 

 

"It's 9:28." Liam said, casually. 

 

Both Harry and Louis' eyes widened. 

 

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, terrified. 

 

"I just checked my watch." Liam shrugged, not understanding why they're being so dramatic. 

 

"Liam..." Harry huffed. "We weren't supposed to bring anything with us." 

 

"Not even a watch?" Liam tried. 

 

"He said nothing, but the clothes on our bodies are acceptable to bring." Harry explained. 

 

Liam's eyes began to widen, just now realizing how he just made things worse for them. 

 

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Liam groaned. He face-palmed himself and continued to groan. 

 

"It's okay, Liam. Maybe we can hide it." Louis offered. 

 

"Hide it where?" Liam asked. 

 

Louis looked around and tried to find a place where they could possibly hide Liam's watch. 

 

"Just put it behind the tree there." 

 

"But what if he sees it? If we brought something when he specifically told us not too and also try to hide it, then wouldn't he make the punishment worse?" Liam explained. 

 

"Liam," Louis tried to reason. "He's not here right now. There is no possible way he can find out about this. Now, set down your watch behind that tree before the black van arrives." Louis ushered towards the tree. 

 

Liam let out a breath before standing up and setting down his watch behind one of the tree's roots. It was out of sight, but little did he know that there was a surveillance camera watching his every move and the person watching from behind it wasn't too happy about what just happened. 

 

"See Liam. That wasn't-" Louis began, but was interrupted by the sudden halt of a black van in front of them. 

 

Their hearts began to beat rapidly. Three men with AK 47 guns in their hands poured out of the car. They raised their guns at each boy and a red laser was pointed at their foreheads, marking the area where a bullet would pierce through their skull if they were shot. 

 

"Don't move! Hands up!" One man yelled. 

 

"You two," another man yelled while pointing to both Harry and Louis who were currently sitting down. "Stand up and keep your hands in the air!" 

 

They did as they were told and stood up. The men put their guns to their sides and walked up behind each boy, grabbing both of their arms and hand cuffing them together behind their backs. 

 

"We are gonna do a pat down on you guys to make sure you don't have anything you can harm us with. So, don't be scared of the sudden touching." The man who was handcuffing Louis stated before smiking a little. 

 

The next thing they knew, the men were patting down their arms, legs, chest and stomach. They even ran their hands through their hair a few times. The thing that was surprising was when Harry saw the guy who was patting Louis make a grab at Louis' penis and squeezed it lightly. It would be a lie to say that Harry was a little bit angry and jealous about that, but those emotions quickly faded as he felt his own penis being grabbed and lightly squeezed. Harry wanted to tell them to stop, but he didn't feel like being murdered today. 

 

After all that was over, they were told to open their mouths. A white pill was placed on their tongue and they were gagged before they even had a chance to spit it out. 

 

"Don't worry. The pill won't kill you. It's just there to silence you for a few hours. It will make you temporarily lose your voice." The man behind Harry chuckled. "You can thank Liam for that." 

 

The three boys looked at each other confused before they were dragged off into the van. The sliding door slammed shut before they drove off to God knows where. 

 

As they drove off, the ground where Liam had set down his watch began to move. The ground began to pull the watch downwards until it swallowed it whole. It then moved back to it original state, acting as if that watch was never there. 

 

* 

 

They've been driving for about an hour or so. The pill in their mouths have melted and the taste of medicine was ever present. It wasn't the best taste, but it was tolerable. Harry was the closest one to window on the sliding door so he could see that the car is now underground somewhere. They look like they're in an underground parking lot. His arms were starting to cramp from being held behind him for so long. Relief comes when the car stops and the three men began to unlock their handcuffs. The driver exists the car and walks around to the sliding door. He slides it open and reveals a dark, barely lit, hallway. He beckoned all three boys to come out once they were released from their bonds. 

 

"Go down that hall and turn left. After that, you''ll know when to stop walking." The driver smirked. "Good luck." The driver laughed before closing the sliding door and getting back to into the van and driving off. 

 

They watched as the van drove off before looking at each other and then at the hallway they were supposed to walk through. 

 

Louis wanted to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. 'It's all because of that damn pill. Why did they give it to them anyway? It's not like they were going to scream for help?' Louis thought. 

 

Since speaking was useless, Louis linked Harry's arm with his and pulled him into the hallway with Liam following close behind. They turned left and walked a few meters before they saw a dimly lit door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing sounded throughout the hallway as they walked. They covered their ears, but it didn't help at all. They looked around to find the source of the ringing, but nothing was there. 

 

Once they reached the door, Harry was the one to open it. They were hit with a flash of white light. They brought their hands up to shield their eyes, but they were quickly put off balance when the floor underneath them turned into a ramp and caused them to stumble through the door. Once they fell onto the floor, they heard the door slam close. 

 

They had an intense ringing in their ears, they were blinded by the light in the room, and they couldn't scream for help. They knew this couldn't be good.


	5. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taunting, Frustration, and Getting Riled Up

It takes one minute and thirty seconds of time to pass before the high-pitched sound stops and for the room to go completely dark. Harry tries to call out for Louis or Liam to make sure they're alright, but his voice won't let him. They all lay on the floor, afraid to move. The darkness around them felt suffocating and their heart rates sped up. A million thoughts of wondering where they are, what will happen, and how long they'll be there are simultaneously running through their minds. 

 

"Ello, lads! Did you have a fun trip?" A voice echoed in the room. 

 

Suddenly, the lights in the room and a large, movie theater sized, flat screen television turned on. The screen revealed at tall man who was grinning right at them. The three boys looked up at the screen wide eyed, wondering if this was the man who took Niall. 

 

"Oh that's right, you can't answer that. What a shame." The man sarcastically said before shaking his head, disapprovingly. "I'm pretty sure you know why." 

 

The boys all stood up and looked at each other, confused. 

 

"You don't know?" He laughed. "Maybe this can refresh your memory." 

 

The man pulled out something and held it close to the screen. 

 

"Remember this?" He asked. 

 

The boys were taken aback. It was Liam's watch. 'How did he get that?' Liam thought. The place they are at right now is at least an hour away from where Liam had left the watch. How could he have gotten it? 

 

"Ah, so you do remember it." The man smiled. "Liam, this is a very nice watch. How dare you leave it behind some old tree? You know someone could've easily stolen it? You abandoned it and left it behind to fend for itself; kind of like how you did with Niall." 

 

Liam felt like he was shot in the heart multiple times, but he chose not show the feeling of hurt on his face from that last sentence. Liam knew the man was teasing him. He knew that man just wanted to get a rise out of him. 

 

"Liam, you're selfish. You only think of yourself. Your selfishness is the reason you're in this situation. Your selfishness is the reason Niall is here. You had a pain in your stomach and chose to go home to sleep instead of helping Niall clean up the mess at his party. Your selfishness is the reason I have this watch in my hand. You hid it behind the tree to ensure your safety, not Harry's or Louis'. Yours!" The man taunted. 

 

Liam began to get enraged. He knew none of that was true. He does care for people other than himself. This guy does not know what he's talking about. 

 

"I can see you're getting angry, Liam. Go ahead and insult me. Tell me I'm a liar and that none of that is true. Oh, that's right! You can't!" The man laughed. "Maybe you should start thinking before you act. If you didn't selfishly take Louis' advice to hide the watch, then you wouldn't have the inability to speak." 

 

Liam never wanted to punch someone in the face more before in his entire life. 

 

"The fact that you brought something when I specifically told you not to and then hid it, thinking I wouldn't find out, really proves to me how much of a coward you are. In case you didn't realize this yet, you're punishment for bringing this watch was the pill that temporarily muted your voices." 

 

Liam eased up a bit knowing that this wasn't as bad as a punishment as he thought he would get. As much as he wanted to speak and swear at that man, he knew this punishment could've been worse. 

 

"Don't get comfortable now, Liam. I think there's someone here who would like to see you." The man grinned. 

 

Liam smiled a little knowing that that 'someone' is probably Niall 

 

The man turned and walked out of view. He returned, pushing a wheelchair with a bruised, cut up, fragile looking Niall seated on it. Niall's face went from a frown to smile at the sight of Liam and his best friends while Liam's face went from a smile to a frown at the sight of Niall. His boy was deeply hurt and needed medical attention immediately. 

 

Even though Niall smiled, Liam could read the pain that's written all over his face. The sight broke his heart and tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't tell Niall that he missed him or that he loved him. This could possibly be the last time they would ever see each other and he couldn't voice his feelings towards him because he was stupid enough to bring that watch when he knew he couldn't bring anything. 'I'm such an idiot! I can’t do anything right!' Liam thinks to himself. 

 

"Aww, it's okay. You'll get to see him again. Maybe." The man teased. "Well excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself." He paused to clear his throat. "I'm Gizmo. I'm the one who wrote those letters and the one who wrote 'Niall' in his blood on your door. Hope you didn't mind. It's washable and hopefully wouldn't stain." He chuckled. "That reminds me, you wanna know what I carved on Niall's beautiful ankle?" 

 

Gizmo forcibly pulled up Niall's ankle from it's position on the wheelchair, earning a loud shriek from Niall himself. Liam began to shake, terrified of this whole situation, but Louis' calming hand on his back helped a lot. Liam looked up at the screen and saw the word 'selfish' written across Niall's ankle. 

 

"You like it? I did it myself. I figured couples should always have something on them that reminds them of their significant other and I think the word 'selfish' sums everything up about you, Liam." Gizmo taunted. 

 

The inability to speak is really getting to him. He wants to express how angry and frustrated he is, but he's forced to keep it all inside. Everything is driving him insane. The amused look on Gizmo's face doesn't help the situation either. 

 

"Anyway," Gizmo began while pushing Niall's wheelchair out of sight and returning back with a straight face. "Let's get down to business." Gizmo ran his hand through his hair and huffed before he continued. "In order to get Niall back, you three need to complete a series of obstacles I set up. Each one will become more difficult to complete, but I'm sure your determination will help you get through it and force you not to give up. Once you've completed everything, you can get your beloved Niall back. Hold tight, don't kill yourself, and oh, have fun." He smirked before the screen lost signal and turned off. 

 

They heard multiple sounds of things unlocking which seem to echo through the room. They all look at each other with wide, terrified eyes before the floor opened up beneath them and they fall through.


End file.
